


Beauty

by eerian_sadow



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Nature, Noble AU, Prowl Week 2020, prowl week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl finds time to hike out to the lake he saw when traveling to Iacon, with unexpected results.
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709773
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Prowl Week





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this is set between "Only A Day Away" and "Love Me Tomorrow." Prowl has had enough time in the Nobilius House to feel comfortable asking for small things like a hiking trip, but not enough time to know Bumblebee half as well as he would really like. 
> 
> This was written for Prowl Week 2020, fillingvthe April 20 prompt "high." Details for the week long challenge can be found here: https://prowlweek.tumblr.com/post/190954076608/attention-citizens

"Up here, m'lord. We’re almost there.”

Prowl stared at Bumblebee and their guide for a long moment. They had already been climbing for the better part of five joors. “We haven’t reached the summit yet?”

“Not quite,” Their guide answered. “Though it’s hard to tell from back there. It’ll be worth it, once you pass this outcropping.”

Prowl nodded, though he did give himself a moment to rest before continuing up the path. He had wanted to hike into the valley that the shuttle had shown him when he came to Iacon, and he wasn’t going to back down now. Though he would certainly make sure they rested until morning before hiking back down the mountain that blocked it.

At least one member of his entourage was as tired as he was, though, judging by the groan that greeted his renewed climbing. 

Bumblebee stepped around the outcropping a few moments later and his surprised, “Oh wow!” gave Prowl the energy he needed to climb the final few meters himself. 

They weren’t quite at the highest point of the mountain when he came around the outcropping, but they were high _enough_. Below them, the valley spread out in a riot of colors--some of which hadn’t even been visible from the shuttle when they flew over. The lake glittered silver in the sunlight as the surface rippled with the wind, and flower-like stalks swayed with them. Trees rustled and the cries of a family of hunting gyrofalcons drifted through the air. This kind of natural scene was strikingly different from anything he had ever seen around Praxus, and for a moment, it took away his ability to ventilate. 

“Told you it was worth it, lad.” Their guide smiled. “You all wait here and rest a bit. I need to go check the campsite and make sure nothing has moved in over the cold season.”

“Of course.” Prowl blinked and nodded at the older mech. “Will you require assistance?”

“Nah. Worst it could be is a titanium moosebot around these parts, and we’ll just camp up here if that’s the case.” the guide smiled again. “No sense getting anyone mauled over a campsite. You all enjoy the view, I’ll be back in ten groons or so.”

“Please be careful.”

“Always am. That’s why Sentinel hired me to bring you out here.” He chuckled and began making his way along a faint path toward, Prowl assumed, the campsite. “Enjoy the view!”

“I’ve lived in Iacon all my life,” Bumblebee said softly, “And I’ve never seen anything this beautiful before. Have you, Prowl?”

“I have, yes.” Prowl gave the yellow mech a small smile. “In Praxus, we have the Helix Garden in the capitol, and while it is incredibly different, it is equally beautiful. As is the Mithril Sea at sunset.”

“I’d like to see those, someday.”

“When we travel to Praxus, I will ensure there is sufficient time in our schedule to do so.”

“Thanks, Prowl!” Bumblebee smiled brightly at him before turning back to stare at the valley. 

“You are most welcome.” Prowl returned the smile before doing the same. He wanted to commit the scene to his permanent memory, because it would likely be different the next time he came to see it. “Do you know if the palace has an image printer?”

“Hm? I think so, but I’ll have to ask around to be sure. Why?” 

“Because, I think I want to send this scene to my brothers. Streetstar, especially, would appreciate it.” 

“That’s a nice idea. Maybe we should send one to my brother, too.”

“I did not realize you had a brother, Bumblebee.” Prowl leaned back against the outcropping and pretended not to hear the relieved chatter from the rest of the group. 

“Oh, yeah. I guess I've never really talked about him, because our carrier is so disappointed in him for going into military training.” Bumblebee looked ashamed for a moment. “He wants to be a palace guard, but that’s not something that minibots _do_ , and she’s been angry with him about it for a long time. His name is Cliffjumper, and he’s at the training school on the south end of the city. Lord Springer himself recommended him.”

Prowl had no idea how Bumblebee’s carrier could be disappointed in one of her offspring doing something so brave. “Why is she disappointed? I would have thought she would take pride in such an achievement.”

“Our family has been personal servants to the Prime for… ten or twelve generations. She thinks he’s shirking his duty. But there are other ways to serve the family than just being personal attendants or body servants!” 

“Such as being a part of the palace guard,” Prowl agreed. “Someday, I hope she will see reason.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks, Prowl.”

“You are welcome.”

“Sorry about ruining your hike with my family drama.”

“It is far from ruined.” A diving falcon drew his attention back to the valley for a moment as it scooped up some kind of prey he couldn’t see. “I enjoy learning about you. And I hope that you will introduce me to Cliffjumper when he is home again.”

Bumblebee blinked, then he smiled slowly, as he realized that Prowl was _approving_ of his brother training for the guard. “Yeah, I will!”

“I look forward to it.”

Prowl had other questions about Bumblebee, his family and their place in the royal household, but they would wait. He didn’t want to ruin this moment, when Bumblebee was genuinely happy. Instead, he stared out at the valley and thought about his own brothers as they waited for their guide to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome on all my fics!
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
